Paper Yoshi 5: Code Lyoko
by Yonic
Summary: X.A.N.A ha reaparecido, y los 5 Guerreros Lyoko, junto con un nuevo guerrero, volverán a luchar contra ella.


YonicStudios presenta el guión oficial del sexto capítulo de Paper Yoshi. Su título es Code Lyoko, y lamentablemente sólo va a estar en español, lo sentimos.

_-Disclaimer-_

_Éste es un crossover entre Code Lyoko, serie perteneciente a Moonscoop y Paper Yoshi, saga/franquicia perteneciente a YonicStudios, basado en Super Mario._

_Por cierto, este guión está escrito mitad estilo de libro mitad guión. Clasificado como T (+13) por violencia._

Capítulo 1: La sombra de XANA reaparece

En Francia estaba la Academia Kadic. En su interior hay un pasillo de columnas que conecta el edificio principal de las habitaciones con el patio, que estaba iluminado por los rayos del sol.

Había por ahí un chico de pelo castaño de apariencia de unos 15 años. A su lado, estaba una chica que va vestida de negro. Sus respectivos nombres: Ulrich Stern y Yumi Ishiyama. Esta última procedente del país del sol naciente.

En el patio, se puede ver a dos personas paseando, una de ellas destacada por su pelo rosa. Al lado, un sujeto rubio con gafas de color carbón habla con la chica cuyo nombre es Aelita. El chico, Jeremy Belpois habla con ella con suavidad.

-¿Y te acuerdas de cuando aquel chico se quedó atrapado en el servicio?- dijo Aelita.

-Ah, sí, ¡fue buenísimo! Todos tratando de abrirle la puerta… -dijo Jeremy entre carcajadas.

-La verdad es que últimamente están pasando unas cosas… -respondió ella, con una risa al principio.

La pareja vió a Ulrich y a Yumi y se dirigieron a ellos. También apareció otro chico que destaca con sus prendas moradas y su pelo bicolor. Extrañamente, su nombre es Odd.

-Anda, no esperaba veros a todos por aquí. -saludó Odd a los otros cuatro.

-Lo mismo te digo -dijo Yumi un poco cansada.

-¿Cómo te va la vida, Einstein? -dijo Ulrich a su amigo Jeremy, que solía llamarle Einstein.

-Las cosas me van bien este año… Pero nada interesante. Lo de siempre. -dijo Jeremy. Jeremy ya no estaba en cla misma clase que Ulrich y Odd, pero está con Aelita.

-La verdad es que este año es un poco rollo... -se quejó Odd.

-¿Y eso? ¿Te ha dejado cortado otra chica? -dijo Yumi.

-No -negó Odd con la cabeza- Me aburro un montón. No sé por qué, pero a veces me entran ganas de que pase algo muy…

-… ¿Inusual?-le interrumpió Jeremy.

-Sí, eso. Ojalá ocurra algo rarísimo. -afirmó Odd.

-¿Algo rarísimo?- Yumi dudaba acerca de lo que pensaba Odd.

-Algo parecido a lo del año pasado. -aclaró Odd.

-¿Como lo del año pasado? -preguntó Aelita.

-¿Es que no os acordáis ninguno? -preguntó Odd en vez de contestar.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Cómo nos vamos a olvidar algo así! -dijo Ulrich, pensando en aquello.

-Yo jamás lo olvidaré -dijo Yumi después.

-Lo mismo te digo -dijeron al unísono Aelita y Jeremy.

-¿Pero por qué te entran ganas de que ocurra algo así? No le veo sentido. -dijo con un poco de ira Yumi.

-No tengo ni la menor idea… -dijo Odd ondeando la cabeza, en señal de duda- A lo mejor he estado soñando con esas cosas anoche.

-A mí no me gustaría que ocurriera algo así, la verdad. No quiero volver a pasar por tantas cosas… Y menos ahora. -dijo Aelita con un poco de angustia.

El grupo tenía razón. Hace un año, Jeremy descubrió un superordenador en una fábrica cerca de su academia. Éste lo activó, pero además de haberlo activado, despertó al demonio que habitaba dentro de él. Un virus informático inteligente. Su nombre era XANA.

XANA vivía en un mundo virtual llamado Lyoko. Este mundo fue creado por Frank Hopper. Además, Frank se refugió en Lyoko para evitar peligros políticos, además, era una auténtica amenaza para XANA, por lo cual lo quería destruir.

Para destruir a XANA, Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd y Yumi lucharon contra la malvada XANA durante mucho tiempo. La victoria fue por parte de los héroes, y XANA quedó destruida por completo.

-De todas formas, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, yo creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar de ello. -dijo Yumi, tratando de pasar el tema.

-Supongo que sí... -dijo Odd.

El grupo se separa. La pareja de Jeremy y Aelita todavía dudaba sobre lo ocurrido el año pasado.

-Oye, Jeremy, ¿y si XANA vuelve otra vez? -dijo Aelita tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Aelita, el año pasado destruimos a XANA. Es imposible que vuelva a alzarse de las cenizas. -dijo Jeremy explicando las circunstancias.

-¿Y si queda algún resto de ella? -dijo Aelita casi al instante.

-¿Un resto? -dijo Jeremy.

-Sí, ¡algo que pueda hacer que XANA aparezca otra vez! -aclaró Aelita.

-Lo dudo, Aelita.

-Bueno, si no quieres comprobarlo tú mismo, lo haré yo. -dijo Aelita alejándose un poco de Jeremy.

-¡No! -gritó Jeremy- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-¿Es que de verdad quieres saberlo?

Esto hace chocar a Jeremy. En el fondo, temía que Aelita corriera peligro, pero por otra parte, creía que XANA no reaparecería.

-...De acuerdo, voy contigo -dijo Jeremy tras pensar unos segundos.

La pareja pasó por un parque hasta llegar a una tapa del desagüe. Destaparon el camino y bajaron por las escalerillas que ocultaban.

Ambos se montaron cada uno en su monopatín que tenían a una pared de las alcantarillas y se desplazaron por el lugar lleno de humedad y agua azul verdosa. Al llegar a otras escaleras, se bajaron de los monopatines y subieron estas escalerillas.

Al regresar a la superficie, entraron en una especie de fábrica abandonada.

Ambos bajaron por unas lianas que parecen antiguas, pero muy fuertes. Después bajaron por un montacargas hasta una planta donde se ubica un ordenador en una sala iluminado de verde.

-Y pensar que no volveríamos aquí... -dijo Aelita.

-Yo voy a encender el superordenador. -propuso Jeremy- Vamos a ver si XANA ha desaparecido de verdad o no.

-Vamos.

Jeremy bajó por el montacargas hasta la planta más baja. Jeremy abrió entonces un compartimento donde había una palanca, que activó. Al hacerlo un par de pilares se levantaron, indicando que el superordenador se ha encendido.

Jeremy vuelve a subir a la planta donde dejó a Aelita y se dirigió a la computadora que había a un lado.

-¿Ves algo? -dijo Jeremy al salir del montacargas.

-Ahora mismo estoy rastreando en el Sector de las Montañas… ¡OH!

Aelita se sorprendió al ver que una de las torres de Lyoko se ha activado.

-No puede ser -dijo Jeremy impresionado- ¡XANA ha reaparecido!

-Pero… ¿desde cuándo se ha activado la torre? -preguntó Aelita- Porque no parece que está activada desde hace poco.

-El historial indica que desde ayer.

-¿Crees que XANA ha reaparecido ayer? -dijo Aelita.

-Imposible, el superordenador estaría apagado... -negó Jeremy.

-A no ser que alguien lo haya encendido.

-No lo creo. El registro pone que hace un año se apagó, y hasta ahora no se ha vuelto a encender.

-¿Y entonces? -preguntó de nuevo Aelita.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Llamaré a Yumi.

En la academia Kadic, Yumi estaba en el recreo con Ulrich y otro chico más, llamado William.

El teléfono de Yumi sonó de repente.

-¿Sí? -contestó Yumi.

-¡Yumi! -era Jeremy quien llamaba- ¡XANA ha resucitado!

-¿Qué? Espera, ¿que XANA ha…?

-¡Sí! -dijo Yumi- ¡Desde ayer, creemos!

-Espera… ¿has encendido otra vez el superordenador?

-Aelita me propuso que quizá XANA podría reaparecer...

-Ya veo… -dijo Yumi un poco confusa- Avisaré a Odd.

- Genial. Nos vemos en la fábrica. Espero que recuerdes por dónde se va.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Claro que sí! Enseguida vamos.

Mientras, en la fábrica, Jeremy y Aelita investigan la causa de la reencarnación de XANA escaneando lo que hay en Lyoko.

-¿Tienes alguna pista de cómo ha vuelto XANA?

-Todavía no. -dijo Jeremy frotándose la cabeza- Lo único que veo son monstruos, pero nada sobre su origen.

-¿Has mirado en el Mar Digital?

-No. Es probable que haya algo, pero costaría mucho tiempo…

-¿Y el Sector Cinco? -propuso Aelita.

-Ahora mismo estoy mirando -dijo Jeremy, pensando en qué podría ocurrir por allí.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya. -dijo Aelita mientras se dirigía al montacargas de nuevo- No quiero que haya problemas.

-Sí. Ya te llevo a Lyoko. Ve al escáner.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del patio de recreo de Kadic, Odd recibió una llamada de su móvil.

-¿Yumi? -contestó Odd.

-¡Odd! ¡Jeremy me ha contado que XANA ha reaparecido!

-¿Qué?

-¡Ven a la fábrica! ¡Creo que necesita nuestra ayuda!

-… Ya voy. -dijo Odd un poco confuso- Enseguida vamos Ulrich y yo.

-Genial. Hasta ahora. *cuelga*

Yumi siguió adelante, avanzando hacia la fábrica, esta vez sin pasar por donde Aelita y Jeremy pasaron antes. Cuando llegó a ella, bajó por el ascensor hasta encontrarse con Jeremy en la planta del laboratorio.

-¿Podrías explicarme qué está pasando? -dijo Yumi un poco mosqueada.

-Ah, Yumi. Mira la pantalla. -dijo Jeremy enseñando a Yumi la pantalla.

-¿Una torre activada? -dijo Yumi mientras echaba un vistazo a ella.

-Eso parece. Y lo raro es que la torre se activó ayer, ¡pero el superordenador estaba apagado ese día!

-Uf… -se preocupó Yumi, al ver que se trataba de algo serio- Ahora lo entiendo. Menos mal que a Odd se le ocurrió lo de XANA…

-Puede ser, ahora ve al escáner.

-Sí.

En el Sector de las Montañas, Aelita estaba luchando contra un bloque, uno de los monstruos de XANA.

-¡Aelita! ¡Yumi viene ya de camino! -se oía la voz de Jeremy en el cielo, por decirlo así.

-¡Ya necesitaba refuerzos! -dijo Aelita agotada.

Aelita no pudo ver a Yumi materializarse, pero Yumi se materializó cerca de ella, y más tarde derrota al bloque.

-Allí veo la torre- dijo Aelita indicando el lugar.

-Bien, vamos allá- dijo Yumi.

Mientras tanto, Ulrich y Odd llegan a la fábrica, bajaron por el ascensor y se encontraron con Jeremy.

-¿Por qué has tenido que encender el superordenador? -dijo Ulrich, mosqueado.

-Aelita me propuso que XANA podía resucitar. -dijo Jeremy.

-Si al menos no lo hubieras encendido… -dijo Odd, más mosqueado aún.

-No, Odd. La torre estaba activada desde ayer, y el superordenador estaba apagado hasta hoy. -Jeremy explicó los detalles.

-Qué raro… -dijo Odd, calmándose un poco.

-Id a los escáners, debemos desactivar la torre.

-¿Dónde está la torre? -dijo Ulrich.

-En el sector de las montañas.

-Vale. -dijo Odd.

Ambos bajaron hasta la sala de escáners. Odd y Ulrich entraron en sus respectivos escáners y son virtualizados poco después.

Sin embargo, ellos son virtualizados en el Sector Cinco, y no en el de las Montañas.

-Eh… Jeremy, nos has virtualizado en el Sector Cinco. ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Ulrich.

-Parece que XANA ha manipulado la virtualización y habéis acabado en el Sector Cinco. -dijo Jeremy- Pero no hay ningún enemigo cerca de vuestra posición.

-¿Hay alguna forma de ir al sector de las montañas?

-Id a una pequeña isla cerca de la Cúpula Celestial, allí encontraréis algo interesante para ir al Sector de las Montañas.

-Eres genial, Einstein. -dijo Odd como elogio.

Mientras avanzan, evitando las trampas, descubrieron a cuatro garrapatas en una estancia, sin embargo, atacaban a otro lado.

Se podía ver que había otra persona allí.

-Jeremy, ¿ves lo que estoy viendo? -dijo Ulrich.

-Al parecer hay alguien que está atacando a las garrapatas. -declaró Jeremy.

-¿Y puedes saber quién es? -dijo Ulrich.

-No. -negó Jeremy- Aquí dice que es neutro.

-¿En cristiano? -dijo Ulrich.

-No parece estar ni de nuestra parte ni de XANA. Es como si estuviera explorando Lyoko, o… No estoy muy seguro.

-Pues está derrotando a las garrapatas. -dijo Odd, observando al sujeto- Parece que se le da bien la pelea.

-¿Es posible que sea de nuestra parte? -dijo Jeremy a sí mismo.

Cuando todas las garrapatas fueron derrotadas, apareció una especie de dinosaurio rojo, que llevaba un cañón en su brazo derecho.

-¿Quiénes sois? -dijo el supuesto explorador.

-¿Eres de parte de XANA? -dijo Odd.

-¿Quién es XANA? -dijo el dinosaurio.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No conoces a XANA?

-No tengo ni idea de quiénes sois, ni tampoco sé dónde estoy, ni sé quién es ese XANA. -declaró el dinosaurio- ¿Es suficiente para saber qué pasa?

-¿¡Acaso nos estás mintiendo! -preguntaron Odd y Ulrich a la vez.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-A ver, mi nombre es Odd. -dijo finalmente Odd- Y este es Ulrich. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Eh… Mi nombre es Senit. -se presentó el dinosaurio- Supongo que sabréis dónde estamos.

-Estamos en el Sector Cinco, en un mundo virtual llamado Lyoko.

-Oh, dios… -se quejó Senit- Otra vez un portal deja de funcionar.

-¿Eh? -dijeron los otros dos.

-Será mejor que os lo explique más tarde. Tengo que salir de aquí.

-Antes de nada, tenemos que desactivar una torre en el sector de las montañas. -dijo Ulrich.

-¿Desactivar una torre? -preguntó Senit- ¿El Sector de las Montañas?

-Síguenos y te lo explicaremos mejor. -dijo Odd.

Senit, Ulrich y Odd siguieron su camino hacia la Cúpula Celestial, durante el camino se enfrentaron a varias garrapatas y bloques. Cuando llegaron a la Cúpula, descubrieron la isla.

-Hay que llegar a esa isla -dijo Odd.

-Parece que aún no podemos ir allí. -dijo Senit un poco cansado.

-Esperad, hay que introducir un código en un panel.

Ulrich ve el panel y busca el lugar para introducir el código.

-¿Sabes qué debo poner? -dijo Ulrich.

-Teclea la clave "LYOKO", así de simple. -dijo Jeremy, que ya descubrió la contraseña.

Ulrich tecleó la clave Lyoko y apareció un puente.

-He creado una especie de transbordador en esa isla para que os podáis moveros al sector al que queráis.

-Espera, ¿dices que puedes llevarnos a donde está Aelita?

-Más o menos. -dijo Jeremy- No estaréis al lado de ella, pero estaréis bastante cerca.

-Genial -dijo Odd.

Los tres se subieron al transbordador, que se alejó del Sector 5 para dirigirse al Sector de las Montañas.

Mientras, en el Sector de las Montañas, Yumi y Aelita se encuentran peleando con varios enemigos.

-Fantástico, dos tarántulas y tres garrapatas. -dijo Yumi.

-Hay que aguantar, Yumi.

Yumi se dirigió muy rápidamente a donde están las dos tarántulas, y luego lanzó su abanico, cortando los brazos de las tarántulas.

Sin embargo, volvieron a regenerarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo…? -dijo Yumi.

-¿Es posible que los enemigos de XANA se han hecho más fuertes? -dijo Aelita, pensando un poco.

-Eso creo.

Aelita miró hacia arriba por un momento, y observó una pequeña sombra en el aire. El objeto extraño se fue acercando a ella. Era el transbordador en el que estaban Ulrich, Odd y Senit.

-¡Odd! ¡Ulrich! ¡Llegáis en el mejor momento! -dijo Aelita.

-¿Y quién es ese… tipo de rojo? -preguntó Yumi mientras se defendía- ¿No será…?

-Tranquila, parece que no es cosa de XANA esta vez.

-…No sé, Ulrich. -dijo Yumi.

-Dejadme a mí, chicas. -dijo Senit- Esto va a ser pan comido para alguien como yo.

Senit se dirigió rápidamente hacia una de las tarántulas y trató de embestirle. Disparaba con su cañón ráfagas de energía. En sólo unos segundos, acabó con todos los enemigos.

-…Guau. Nunca he visto algo parecido. -dijo Ulrich.

-Pero… ¿Quién será ese tipo? -dijo Aelita.

-Ni idea. -dijo Yumi al instante.

-Bueno, princesa, camino despejado. -dijo Odd poco después a Aelita.

-Sí. -dijo Aelita.

Aelita se dirigió rápidamente a la torre, introduciéndose en ella. En el interior ascendió hasta llegar a la plataforma con la que desactivaría la torre.

Después de desactivarlo, un haz de luz cubrió todo el planeta. El efecto conocido como Vuelta al Pasado apareció para volver atrás en el tiempo. Este fenómeno lo provoca Jeremy, que lo hacía a menudo tras desactivar una torre.

Poco después de que este fenómeno cubriera el planeta y se volviera atrás en el tiempo, Odd, Aelita, Yumi y Ulrich se materializaron y volvieron a la Tierra.

Sin embargo, de Senit no se tiene noticia.

-He perdido el contacto con Senit- dijo Jeremy cuando todos llegaron al laboratorio.

-Qué raro… -dijo Aelita- ¿Al final era parte de XANA, después de todo?

-Imposible. -negó Yumi- Probablemente nos haría una trampa antes de llegar a la torre.

-Esperad. Recibo algo. -cortó Jeremy.

En ese mismo momento, Jeremy recibió una especie de mensaje codificado que parecía de Senit. Tras descodificarlo, recibió el mensaje:

"_Queridos compañeros de Lyoko:_

_Probablemente no lleguéis a escuchar este mensaje, pero… Parece que estoy en otra dimensión._

_Esto no es Lyoko. No veo las rocas del Sector de las Montañas o el azul Sector Cinco. Esto es lo que he recabado hasta ahora: Es posible que esté en la frontera entre dos dimensiones. La dimensión de Lyoko, y, desafortunadamente, la vuestra. Y no voy a durar mucho tiempo._

_Escuchad. Me llamo Senit Nay. Soy uno de los mayores exploradores galácticos, aunque me consideran un Cazarrecompensas, siempre he sido un héroe. He estado en muchísimas aventuras, y creo que esta va a ser una de ellas._

_Hace dos años, descubrí un portal en una de mis aventuras, que me llevó a un mundo hasta ahora desconocido. Estuve un año atrapado, hasta que conseguí salir de allí. Y por desgracia, acabé en Lyoko._

_No tengo ni idea de quién es esa tal SARA. No tengo más tiempo para explicar más cosas, así que tengo que despedirme._

_Es posible que la suerte me vuelva a guiar a vosotros, o incluso a mi mundo, pero hasta entonces…_

_Adiós._

_Senit"._

Ese era un mensaje de aquel tipo que estaba explorando Lyoko.

-¿Un explorador galáctico? -dijo Aelita.

-¿Cazarrecompensas? -dijo Yumi.

-¿Varios años de aventuras? -dijo Jeremy con una ceja levantada.

Los cinco estaban bastante confusos. Durante un minuto nadie dijo nada, hasta que Jeremy tuvo una idea.

-Aelita, ¿todavía tenemos una copia del programa de materialización?

-…Creo que sí. ¿Por qué? -dijo Aelita hasta que pensó en algo- ¿Vas a…?

-Aelita. Confío en que ese… tipo… Confío en que sea lo que dice este mensaje. Tenemos que devolverle el favor de que nos ha ayudado a desactivar la torre.

-¿Estás seguro? -dijo Ulrich.

-Viendo cómo ha luchado, sí. Prepara el escáner para la materialización, Aelita.

-Sí.

Aelita se dirigió al ascensor y bajó a la planta de los escáneres. Allí, ella cogió su portátil, que estaba al lado de un escáner y comenzó a teclear para ejecutar el programa de materialización.

-Si está entre dos dimensiones, como dice él, será más fácil materializarlo… Aunque más difícil a la vez.

-¿Disculpa? -dijo Odd.

-Más fácil porque nadie tiene que ir a Lyoko. -explicó Jeremy- Y más difícil porque usar el programa para rescatar a alguien entre dos dimensiones… Es algo complicado. Más o menos como pasó cuando fui a Lyoko. Afortunadamente puedo saber desde dónde se envió este mensaje y mandar a Aelita a ese lugar.

Jeremy dijo eso sin mirar a sus compañeros que estaban detrás de él, mientras tecleaba lo necesario.

-Listo. Aelita, ahora debes entrar en el escáner y podrás rescatar a Senit.

-De acuerdo.

Aelita se introdujo en el escáner que había preparado y se virtualizó justo en el mismo espacio que Senit: Entre dos dimensiones. De hecho estaba cerca de donde se encontraba Senit.

En ese espacio estrecho y blanco hacía un frío descomunal, y diversas partículas de metal se dispersaban en ese vacío.

Encontró a Senit, pero estaba extraño: Su color rojo se hizo más transparente, como si estuviera desapareciendo.

-¿Q-quién? -dijo Senit.

A pesar del frío, Senit miró hacia la chica, que vestía como en Lyoko, que le estrechaba la mano.

-Ven. -dijo Aelita- Soy uno de los amigos de Ulrich, Odd y Yumi.

-¿Eh?

-He venido a rescatarte. -dijo Aelita estrechando su mano- Ven aquí.

-Oh…

Senit se acercó a Aelita, y en cuanto se cogieron de la mano, un brillo cubrió a ambos.

En la sala del laboratorio, Jeremy perdió la conexión.

-Aelita… -dijo Jeremy asustado.

Sin embargo, en la sala de escáneres, dos de los tres escáneres se abrieron. En el primero aparecía Aelita. Sin embargo, en el segundo aparecía Senit, con la misma apariencia de un dinosaurio, pero con el cuerpo antropomórfico y llevaba una chaqueta roja y negra, con una insignia con una S plateada en el pecho y líneas del mismo color en las mangas. Llevaba un pantalón negro, con rayas rojas, blancas y azules, y unas zapatillas azules, moradas y rojas. Sus ojos eran confusos: En algunos ángulos, los ojos de color jade se tornan más azulados, y era de estatura media, con un cuerpo delgado y con un poco de musculatura, pero que apenas se notaba con la ropa.

-¿Senit? -dijo Aelita, sorprendida.

-¿Tú eres…? -dijo Senit, también sorprendido.

En el superordenador, los cuatro se alegraron al ver a Senit fuera del escáner, ya que tenía el mismo aspecto que un dinosaurio rojo. Entonces Odd se dio cuenta de algo cuando Aelita y Senit subieron a la planta del superordenador.

-Oye Senit… ¿Tú no serás por casualidad un… personaje de videojuego?

-¿Yo? ¡Ah! Bueno, sí. -dijo Senit rascándose la cabeza- Soy un Yoshi.

-¿Un qué? -dijo Aelita.

-Un Yoshi. Una especie de dinosaurio con aspecto de dragón.

-Qué raro. Te ves muy mono para ser un dinosaurio.

- Los Yoshis somos considerados los dinosaurios más monos y divertidos. -dijo Senit- Aunque hay varias excepciones…

-Bueno, será mejor que te presente a todo el grupo. -dijo Odd- Este de aquí es Jeremy, siempre nos guía en Lyoko. Es un Einstein.

-Conque un Einstein, ¿eh? Quizá podrías ayudarme con una cosa después.

-Depende de qué será. -dijo Jeremy un poco impresionado- Bueno, esta es Yumi, es japonesa.

-¿De Japón? Oh, de pequeño siempre quería irme a Japón. -dijo Senit ilusionado.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Cuando era pequeño siempre decía que teníamos que irnos a Hokaido y probar el ramen que hay allí!

-¡Es que está buenísimo allí!

-Yo soy Aelita. -se presentó la chica de pelo rosa- Yo fui la que te salvé.

-¿Aelita? Qué curioso.

-¿Eh?

-Mi hermanastra se llama igual que tú.

-¿En serio? -dijo Aelita- ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Ja, ja! -rió Senit.

-Y ya conoces a Odd y a Ulrich.

-Los que me acompañaron en el sector Chichón. -dijo Senit.

Los cinco de la pandilla se partieron de risa.

-¡No es Sector chichón! -corrigió Jeremy, entre risas- ¡Es Sector Cinco!

-¡Oh, perdona! -dijo Senit.

-Oye, Senit, ¿es cierto eso de que eres un Cazarrecompensas?

-Sí. Todo el mundo dice que soy un Cazarrecompensas, pero yo y algunos amigos míos me consideran un héroe. Me pregunto dónde estarán ellos ahora…

-Vaya… -dijeron todos.

-¿Sabes? Me ha sorprendido que tengas como un cañón en tu brazo. -dijo Odd.

-No es nada más que una de mis armas básicas. Tengo varias cosas chulas, pero… Muchas de ellas no funcionan, y no sé por qué. De eso era lo que quería hablar, Jeremy.

-Vaya. -dijo Jeremy un poco preocupado.

Hablaron durante varios minutos, hasta que Aelita dijo algo.

-Oye, Senit, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a quedarte en la fábrica o ir a nuestra academia?

-Me encantaría ir a vuestra academia, pero como ya os dije, mi máquina de cambio físico está estropeada. Así que debo quedarme en la fábrica, sí o sí. -dijo Senit- Además, ¡os puedo avisar rápidamente de lo que puede ocurrir en Lyoko y puedo programar cosas nuevas para vosotros!

-¡Eso sería genial! -dijeron Aelita y Yumi.

Así, tras unos minutos de charla, los cinco chicos se fueron de la fábrica, quedando solamente Senit.

Así fue cómo XANA resucitó y Senit, proveniente de un mundo lejano, se alió a los guerreros Lyoko…


End file.
